The present invention relates to packaging and merchandising, and more particularly to a paper or paperboard sleeve element which fits over the flanged lid of a round can or the like. In this condition, the sleeve is arranged to support one or more promotional products sold with the primary product packaged in the can.
At the present time, many different techniques are used to market products at the retail level. The incorporation of promotional items with the primary product is but one method generally practiced. In many cases, the promotional item is a related product manufactured by the same manufacturer, and quite often, the promotional item is one that is being newly introduced to the marketplace. The promotional product or products may be packaged with the primary product in the same container, or in a separate container attached to the primary product container. For these purposes, it is well known in the art to provide such containers with separate compartments for each product.
In addition, one of the requirements for such packaging is to make the container substantially pilfer proof so that the promotional product cannot readily be separated from the primary product inadvertently or on purpose. Another requirement of such packages is that the combination primary product and promotional product be presented in a stylish and attractive manner in order to achieve maximum sales appeal.